In an impact printer or the like, the paper is fed while being held on the platen by a paper bail so that the paper may be presented for excellent printing without floating over the platen and fed in a desired direction.
When the paper is to be set around the platen, the paper bail has to be moved away from the platen so that it does not obstruct the paper setting.
In the known prior art, the operation of bringing the paper bail into and out of contact with the platen was accomplished by: a first method of manually moving the paper bail; a second method of moving the paper bail by actuating a carrier and using a link mechanism; and a third method of moving the paper bail by a special solenoid and motor.
According to the first method of the aforementioned prior art, the working for the paper setting may be troublesome. The second method is accompanied by a problem in noise and durability because the carrier is brought into direct abutment against the link. The third method is also accompanied by a problem in its high cost and large space requirements because it requires the special solenoid and motor.